Something New
by YDNTKMUN.B
Summary: The first thing I woke up to was a white ceiling, a bright light, and a blinding headache. Slowly I turned my head and found a guy sleeping next to me. The guy had short black hair, pale skin and looked very attractive and also very naked... One night stand Sterek AU multi-chapter fic
1. Chapter 1

Title: Something New

Rating: PG-13 for mentions of hot smex, and maybe some cursing

Disclaimer: Do I look like Jeff Davis? Oh wait you can't see me, never mind. I no own Teen Wolf.

Warning: This is a sterek, slash story people. I'm talkin bout gay love. If you don't like boyxboy hotness then... You should cause its awesome :). Also mentions of hot smex and maybe smut in the future so rating may go up.

A/N: This is my first time writing a multi-chapter. Thank you too any and all who read my story, constructive criticism is totally welcomed, and I hope you enjoy it. : )

P.S. This is an AU but most of the hot were-characters that we love will still be hot were-characters, Also the Hale family, and mama Stilinski are still alive. This whole chapter is in Stiles' POV and it may change in the future.

Begin Story 

The first thing I woke up to was a white ceiling, a bright light, and a blinding headache. I sat up, and then groaned when my headache came back full force summing up my assumption that I was having my very first hangover. I closed my eyes again while laying back down, feeling plush, softness under my body and fingertips. I could also feel large muscular arms wrapped tightly around my waist and someone breathing into my neck. "What the hellll" I said dazedly and confused. Slowly I turned my head and found a guy sleeping next to me. The guy had short black hair, pale skin and looked very attractive and also very naked...

"What the hellll" I repeated groaning, closing my eyes and pushing my head back into the pillow.

I looked around the room I was in, trying to gather my surroundings. I was in a large room with white walls. There was a large window with dark blue drapes straight across from the king size bed I was currently lying in which had a dark blue cover and pillows that matched the drapes. There was a brown wooden dresser and desk to my right and two white oak doors to my left.

I blinked dazedly and tried to think back to what happened last night. I remember going to a nightclub called The Horizon that the whole gang including my best friends Scott, his adorably nice but scary (is that even possible?) girlfriend Allison, the beautifully petrifying Lydia, the douche Jackson, and Jackson's best friend the incredibly nice and perfect Danny dragged me to. I'd never been to one before last night, so Allison made me go telling me with a smile "It's the end of the summer, we're 18 and we're going to be graduating this year. Have fun for once". I didn't think and hoped we wouldn't get in since the club was 21 and up. But then 'lo and behold', there's Danny with six very real looking fake ID's that I have no idea where or how he got, 'Cause that's how much life hates me'. I thought grimly.

Before we left we had all told our parents that we were going to see the new movie Ted. We couldn't tell them where we were really going because even though we are 18 and about to graduate, we doubted any of them would let us go to club that we legally weren't supposed to go to, especially since my dad's the sheriff. I'm sure my parents scarcely believed me because I was a terrible liar, and I considered telling them the truth so I couldn't go. But then thought better of it when I remembered Lydia told me she would castrate me if I tried to get out of going. Really for a small girl she was very scary. Even though my mom and dad didn't believe we were going to see a movie, they let me go telling me to be back by 11:30. Probably because schools about to start again and I never have any normal teenage 'fun' as they say it, unless you include the incredibly stupid and dangerous things Scott and I do on a daily basis .

20 minutes after we got there and was let inside by the very scary looking bouncer, Lydia was dancing with Jackson, Scott and Allison were off somewhere being a sickeningly sweet couple, and Danny was dancing with some tall, guy with blond hair. Promptly leaving me by myself.

'What good friends I have" I remember thinking to myself. Then everything after that was a blur. I remember talking and dancing with some stoic, very handsome guy who kept feeding me drinks. Which now that I think about it probably wasn't a good idea to accept the drinks...: /

Which is all how I ended up here, where ever here was.

Slowly I tried to unwrap 'attractive stranger's' hands from around my waist. After what seemed like 5 minutes later I was still struggling to get attractive stranger's (really I should learn his name) arms from around me without waking him. Then I gave up, turning my head to the left looking at a digital alarm clock that read 6:03 AM on a small table by the door. Then I turned back around and was staring into the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen.

'What are you doing" he (attractive stranger) said sharply staring me down where I was currently sprawled across the floor after falling on my (very sore) behind from shock.

"Uhmm-uh..." What was I supposed to say to say to the (very hot) guy I just had my first one night stand with. 'Sorry I woke you up the morning after we had sex that I can't remember promptly taking away my v-card status forever?'

Suddenly before I knew it I was being lifted up and carried bridal style back to bed and being tucked back into the covers.

"Go back to sleep and I will take you home later" he mumbled while climbing back into the large bed and wrapping his arms around me again, still very much naked...

"Okay then?" I said after a couple seconds of silence. Even though I doubt he heard me because he was already fast asleep. I closed my eyes again, trying to sleep again.

Then I remembered.

"Crap" I whispered, spotting my pants on the floor next to the bed. I reached down and to the best of my ability tried to get my phone out of my pants pocket. After I got it and did a mental fist pump and physical fist pump (when did I actually start doing those?) I unlocked my screen and saw I had 10 missed calls and 23 new text messages. 7 calls and 10 messages from my parents, and 13 messages and 3 calls from Scott.

After reading the first message from my parents, I stopped and tossed my phone onto my pants, deciding not to read the rest because I already know I am sooo grounded.

I turned back around and snuggled into the warm and surprisingly comfortable arms that was thee 'attractive stranger', and decided it would be best to deal with everything later. I closed my eyes, drifting off sleep. Trying not to think about what would happen when I woke up.

End First Chapter 

TBC

A/N: I hope you liked it. Please leave me comments telling me what you thought of it and whether I should continue it or if this or not : )


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Something New

Rating: PG-13 for mentions of hot smex, and maybe some cursing

Disclaimer: Do I look like Jeff Davis? Oh wait you can't see me, never mind. I no own Teen Wolf.

Warning: This is a sterek, slash story people. I'm talkin bout gay love. If you don't like boyxboy hotness then... You should cause its awesome :). Also mentions of hot smex and maybe smut in the future so rating may go up. Also some cursing.

A/N: And here's chapter two! I'm so sorry this chapter is late but I kept changing it every time I thought I was done. Thank you all who reviewed and read my story : ) I am going to be trying to update this story every Friday so it won't end so quickly and it also gives me time to write new chapters and review old ones.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Begin Chapter 2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

When I woke up again I was alone. I hoped that everything that had happened was just a dream, but as I rubbed sleep from my eyes and blinked at the unfamiliar room I realized it was far from it.

I got out of the very comfortable bed and instantly became dizzy as my headache and sore body reminded me I shouldn't move so quickly. I looked around for any signs of tall, dark, and handsome (attractive stranger was getting old) before scouring for my clothes that appeared to be strewn all around the room. I gazed at the clock by the door and saw it read 10:23 AM.

God, my parents are really going to kill me! Seriously though this is not the way I thought I was going to die. I always figured it would be in a life or death situation by me saving someone's (Scott's obviously, because really he's my best friend and all but he is not the sharpest tool in the shed) life, therefore sacrificing my own during the inevitable zombie apocalypse because that's how much of an awesome best friend I am.

After I took a deep breath and calmed myself down from the mini panic attack I was having. I put on my jeans and the red flannel shirt that Lydia strongly protested me wearing last night, and I silently walked over to the first door and opened it. Looking around first, I stepped out of the door and into a hallway{press ctrl and click to see picture}. I tried to stealthily descend the staircase but with my luck and the massive hangover I had, it probably sounded like a toddler clomping up the steps.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs I could smell food coming from my right. My feet started moving before my brain could tell it not to and then I found myself in a large kitchen and dining room, filled with people who were all staring at me intently with amused and slightly surprised looks (with the exception of Derek, who was just staring) on their unfairly good looking faces.

"Uh hi" I said awkwardly, when no one made a move to speak.

Me feeling uncomfortable right now is totally justifiable because really, this is one of the most awkward and embarrassing things that can happen to a person. I don't need to be psychic to figure out who these people are. And I'm sure that I am correct about that assumption because lately life's been a bitch, and I'm starting to believe that the world does actually conspire against me.

Fuck. My. Life.

"Oh hi. I'm Derek's mother (finally! I got his name), but you can call me Elizabeth" A pretty women with brown hair and a sweet and knowing smile said, getting up from her chair. "Why don't you sit down and eat breakfast with us?"" I'll get you a water and an aspirin for your hangover too, sweetheart" She said, while ushering me into a chair in between a brown haired girl that looked to be around Derek's age and Derek himself, before going into the kitchen.

I looked around the table nervously and saw two men sitting across from me who looked to be about middle aged. One had light brown hair and wore a smirk on his face that was directed at Derek; the other had dark brown almost black hair and looked to have the same happy knowing smile that Derek's mother did. Then my eyes landed on a beautiful brown haired girl next to me that looked like she was all too happy about this current situation.

Then last but (certainly) not least I looked over to Derek. Then I found myself staring into his amazing green eyes again (déjà vu huh?). We had some sort of weird staring match, where neither of us was looking away. I was sure I was going to get lost in them before Derek's mother suddenly walked out of the kitchen with a plate full of delicious looking food (and an aspirin, thank the gods!) and set it before me. Before telling me to enjoy and taking her seat gain next to the dark brown haired man and sharing a secret smile with him.

"Hi, your name is Stiles right? I'm Laura, Derek's sister." the girl next to me said, with a devious smirk that rivaled only Lydia's. "That's my uncle Peter" She said pointing to the light brown haired man who gave a wave and (evil) smile my way. "And that's my father Michael." She said pointing to dark brown haired man who gave a friendly smile and nod. "My mom already introduced herself. And you _definitely_ already know Derek."

Her smile grew wider when I blushed. (It was a manly blush of course)

"_Laura_" Elizabeth said warningly (yet she was smiling now too) at the same time Derek _growled _it (and he was definitely not smiling).

"Um, hi it's nice to meet you all" I said, with what I hope was convincing smile on my face.

It's not that I didn't think it would be nice to meet them, because I'm sure it would. It's just… not under these circumstances…

"So Stiles" Mrs. Hale said, changing the conversation. "What college do you go too?"

"Oh I don't go to college yet, I'm in high school" I said. And almost immediately after I said that, Mr. Hale started choking on his food, Mrs. Hale looked shocked, Peter spit out his OJ and started laughing, Laura looked like it was Christmas morning, and even Derek looked a little freaked out.

"Oh! _No_ I'm 18, so everything was perfectly legal. Well not really because, I shouldn't have been at a club and drinking in the first place but the smexy time was totally legal…." I started babbling, trying to reassure everyone.

"_Stiles_." Derek said, placing an almost calming hand on my leg. Looking at me with a almost fond smile -like we've known each other for years- that made my heart flutter. "It's ok, we get it." He said looking amused.

After we ate and talked more about my life and theirs (thank god they didn't actually live here!) Peter summed that up with a little comment that I'd rather not repeat, because just thinking about it would make me turn a deep shade of red. Derek told me we had to go because he was taking me home now.

"It was very nice to meet you Stiles" Mrs. Hale said, seemingly a little sad I was leaving. "Feel free to come back any time"

"Mom, this is my hous-"

"_Derek_" Mrs. Hale said cutting him off with a look that shut him up.

"It was nice to meet you too Mrs. Hale and thank you" I said because I really meant it. Even though she's the mother of my very first one night stand and seemed to know everything.

"Elizabeth"

"Ok. Elizabeth" I parroted.

"Don't worry mom, I'm sure we'll be seeing Stiles again _real _soon" Laura Sais with a smile that made me fear what she meant by that.

Now Derek and I are in his car and he's driving me home. In complete and total silence. Really. Not a word has been spoken. It's like you can cut through the air with a knife.

"So, what do you do" I asked because something told me Derek was not going to be the one to initiate conversation.

"I work as a mechanic." He said monotonously.

Seriously, is this dude bipolar? Because between the heart wrenching smile he gave me earlier and now the complete silence, I don't know what to think. Oh god I'm starting to think of a Katy Perry song.

'_Cause your hot n' you're cold'_

'_You're yes and your no'_

'_You're in and you're out'_

'_You're up and you're down'_

Fuck. And now it's going to be stuck in my head.

I must have gotten lost in my thoughts during my attempt to exercise that song out of my head because I was currently being pulled out of the car by Derek and kissed roughly and deeply. Then suddenly I was standing there alone while Derek was speeding down the street in his black camero.

I dazedly walked to my houses front door and let myself in. I leaned against the door taking a deep breath and tried to think and sort out _what the hell just happened today_.

"_Genim Stilinski_, where the _hell_ have you been?"

Oh Crap. Not the full name.

Fuck. My. Life.

*Laura POV*

Stiles and Derek didn't know it but, while they were having their little moment. The rest of us Hales all looked at each other with happy smiles on our faces. Because we knew that Derek had finally found his mate.

We see the way they look at each other. Derek looks at Stiles like he's fascinated by him and frustrated at him at the same time. Like Stiles makes his heart feel things he's never felt before but he doesn't know why. Stiles looks at Derek like he's confused by him but interested and captivated in him at the same time. Geesh, just get married already.

I'm not going to tell them this until they realize it themselves, because I don't want to scare them off. But boys are stupid and that might take them forever so I might nudge them in the right direction.

Nevertheless, I am very happy for him. We all are. I mean I never thought that this day would come.

Ever since that psychotic bitch Kate Argent seduced Derek (When he was _16,_ who even does that? Oh yeah, psychotic bitches) into letting her into our home, so she could try to kill our family of werewolves and humans by starting an electrical fire. Thankfully we caught her before she could do it. Some of us wanted to kill her for breaking the treaty we had with Chris Argent and endangering our pack even though we have never spilt any human blood. But we let our reasonable side (human side) take control and called the Sheriff's Department to arrest her.

To this very day, my brother has been emotionally constipated and distant. But this kid Stiles seems like the perfect person to bring back at least a little of the happy Derek from our childhood that we have been trying to reach for so long.

I'm going to make sure they don't screw this up (but knowing Derek he most likely will). Because Derek may not realize it, but these two are going to have a long and happy life together. And I know that because I'm myself. And even when I'm wrong, I am always right.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx End Chapter 2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

A/N: And there's chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I never thought I would write fan fiction because I thought I wouldn't be able to commit to it. But Jeff Davis created an amazing show and these two just give me so many feels. I just can't. #askihjjghyrdhhfff

I had a lot of fun on my birthday. So I was taken away from working on the chapter.

It was good day though; I got everything I wanted and ate at Red Lobster with my family and god family for dinner.

Oh and one of the best parts. My brother gave me a birthday card and as his message at the end, he wrote this:

Happy swagg day

Stay swagg out

#Swagg

Also during dinner one of my brothers whose 19, got into a ten minute heated debate with my god brother whose 9 and my 11 year old god sister, about the marvel characters. And the latest batman move Dark Knight Rises. (I just had to join though because I'm a total nerd). My Nephew kept throwing his food on the floor and much to my great dismay, the workers sang happy birthday to me… it was nice though. : )

I made it guys, I'm 14 now bitchees. . Ywwahhh. Jajajajaja.

Please don't judge me, its 2 a.m. and I just finished eating my giant gummy bear lollipop…..


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Something New

Rating: PG-13 for mentions of hot smex, and maybe some cursing

Disclaimer: Do I look like Jeff Davis? Oh wait you can't see me, never mind. I no own Teen Wolf.

Warning: This is a sterek, slash story people. I'm talkin bout gay love. If you don't like boyxboy hotness then... You should cause its awesome :). Also mentions of hot smex and maybe smut in the future so rating may go up. Also some curses.

A/N: And here's chapter three! Thank you all who reviewed and read my story: ) And thank you to all who fanned me. I can't believe I have 14 fans! I honestly wasn't expecting any, but I'm so glad you guys enjoy my stories. I stayed up until two am writing this for you guys even though I'm supposed to be going to sleep earlier for school. So I hope you guys and gals enjoy it. : )

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Begin Chapter 3 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Genim Stiles Stilinski, Where the _hell_ have you been?" My mom yelled. Well, more like ranted. She and my dad were sitting across from me at the kitchen table, giving me the longest speech I've ever had, while simultaneously making me feel guilty and asking me embarrassing questions.

What can I say? They're multi-taskers.

It's not that I don't care that I made them worry. I do care, it's just my thoughts can't help wandering back to what happened earlier. My mind is still stuck on the kiss. It was everything my teenage adolescent hormone driven mind could have hoped for. It All roughness, passion, and a tingling sensation that is different from anything I've felt before. Honestly, it the best kiss I think I'll ever have in my life. I'm willing to bet people would kill to have felt what I felt. And I haven't had that much kissing experience… seriously

I've tried. _Trust me._ But no one can embrace the awesomeness that is Stiles Stilinski.

Well… except for drag queens, but that's a story I'd rather not get into.

"Do you know how much you worried us Stiles?"

"We thought you were hurt or dead!"

"You made your mother cry Stiles."

"You made your father cry too."

"Those were manly tears of sorrow."

"You were blubbering like a baby John"

"…

….Who was that man that dropped you off here, don't think we didn't notice."

"Ooo is that your boyfriend? Stiles do you have a boyfriend?' My mom said. Her anger and worry suddenly turning into excitement and curiosity.

"A boyfriend! Since when is Stiles gay?!"

"Oh, don't act like this is such a big surprise to you John! And you saw as much of that kiss as I did!"

"Fine! Where were you, Stiles? You said you guys were going to a movie but I know that wasn't true. So what is the truth?" My dad said, sounding exasperated. He and my mom were suddenly looking serious again.

"Okay. I'll tell you guys. As long as you promise not to yell or freak out." I said.

My parents looked at each other for a moment, like they were communicating with their eyes. Then coming to an agreement they turned and nodded to me, their faces grim.

"Well um" I so cleverly said. C'mon Stiles you can do this! Be a man.

"We didn't go to a movie. We went to a nightclub." I said. With the amount of confidence a boy telling his parents about his first one night stand can muster up. Then I waited for their reactions.

"Okay" My mom breathed out, with a determined look on her face. "Tell us everything."

And I did tell them everything. Not the sex part obviously because Ewww. But I did tell them that I drank, went home with a guy, woke up naked with said guy, and had breakfast with that guys family. I'm sure they can fill in the blanks.

Then silence.

This really just made me feel worse. You feel bad when your parents yell at you. You feel really bad when they look disappointed in you. But you feel even worse when they don't know what to say to you.

"So" My mom said shakily, like she was trying not to cry. Which really made me feel even crappier."My little boys not a virgin anymore?"

"No" I said, biting my lip. I hated making my mother cry. I always tried so much to make her proud. When her cancer came back my dad and I were devastated. We almost lost her. And since then I would always try to make her happy when she was sad. And she said I always did.

"Were you at least safe?" My dad said sounding worried, and looking like he'd rather be talking about anything else.

"Yeah, of course." I said my hands flailing a little in the process. I honestly had no idea. The only parts I remembered at the time is the actual sex (it was awesome! All three times) the passing out, and the morning after. But I'm so not going to tell them that now.

"I can't believe my little boy is getting all grown up" My mom said. "He's gone and got himself a devirginized-"

"-Nope, thats not a word" I said, interrupting, shaking my head.

"-and he's going to be grounded until he's 67" My mom finished with a sinisterly evil smile.

"Ughh, really?" I said, huffing.

"Yes really. And that is only a part of your punishment." My dad said, wearing the same smile as my mom.

"Which is?" I asked, groaning and rolling my head back.

"We'll discuss that later" My mom said with a voice of finality.

We sat there in silence after that. And that's what I still wished for when my mom asked the next question.

"Was it good?"

"Oh god" I said, my head hitting the table.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx End Chapter 3 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**A/N:** I'm sorry I'm late with the story guys. : / The creative juices don't start flowing on time…. And I'm a major procrastinator. : ). Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this current chapter. I will be updating consecutively. But I can't give exact dates. Now I know how the writers that I fanned feel. : )


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Something New

Rating: PG-13 for mentions of hot smex, and maybe some cursing

Disclaimer: Do I look like Jeff Davis? Oh wait you can't see me, never mind. I no own Teen Wolf.

Warning: This is a sterek, slash story people. I'm talkin bout gay love. If you don't like boyxboy hotness then... You should cause its awesome :). Also mentions of hot smex and some curses.

A/N: Chapter 4 is here! I hope you enjoy it.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Begin Chapter 4 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

It was 4:53 P.M. when the worst and longest conversation I think I'll ever have with my parents was over.

After they sent me off (thank God) I went up to my room, then decided to shower and change my clothes (because they still smelt like club, smoke, sweat, and grinding) before I faceplanted on my bed, and groaned.

I can't believe they took away my baby! My sweet, sweet Betty. I loved her so much... and now shes gone.

She was the only car I ever loved.

I was really tired (since I didn't get any sleep the night before) So I planned on laying there sulking, until I feel asleep. I was just dozing into slumber I felt a buzzing beside my head. I looked up and saw it was my phone. I reached for it and rolled my eyes.

It was Scott.

Of course right _now _he decides to call.

"Hello"

"_Dude! _Where have you been, are you ok!

"That depends on the definition of 'ok' I huffed out. "But yeah I'm at home, and I will be for a very long time. They took away Betty!"

"Ouch, man. That sucks."

"Tell me about it... Anyway, what happened at the club last night? I can't remember anything?"

Again I did remember certain _stuff_, but it's not the type of _stuff_ I'm going to share with Scott either.

"What happened _after_ last night?" Scott counter-questioned. "I saw you trying to push off some guy that was hanging all over you and buying you drinks. I was gonna intervene and see if you were ok but then another guy did, so I went back to Allison. Next thing I know you and the guy were gone."

-_-"... Was the guy pale, dark haired, and very attractive." I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Yeah pretty much." Scott paused."Wait a minute." Another pause "_Dude_! Did you get laid last night."

I felt my cheeks burning but didn't say anything.

"You totally did!" Scott exclaimed sounding slightly surprised. "How was it?"

_"Whyaaa-" Oh god. _That's the_ second _time I heard that today_, _and that is two times too many.

"Wait! Wait, no don't tell me! But this is big man, Congrats... is it a congrats?"

I groaned. "Scott, I'm inflicting the best friend policy on this, you cant tell anyone!" I told Scott, not answering his last question.

"Not even Allison?" Scott asked

"No! Especially not Allison. Cause Allison will tell Lydia, And Lydia will tell Jackson, then Jackson will tell Danny-"

"_Ok_, Stiles I get it!" Scott interrupted."But you know Lydia will find out eventually. How she'd do it? I don't know, but you know she will"

I huffed. "Yeah I know." I knew from personal experience about Lydia's weird mind powers. Like how she made me crack and got me to tell her I liked guys-even though everyone already thought that I did- and girls. Or how she found out I was a major boy band fan... Yeah I'm not going to go into detail with that one. But I'll tell you this much: it involved hidden N-Sync And BSB's posters, One Direction tickets, and someone squealing like a 13 year old girl.

"Anyway, I got to go man. I've got to drop my mom off at the hospital. See you at school tomorrow."

Damn! I forgot tomorrow's Monday.

"Yeah... I'll see you tomorrow man"

I hung up and flopped back down on my bed as a gust of air flew from my mouth.

While I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep. I couldn't help but feel tomorrow would be a long day...

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx End Chapter 4 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

A/N: And there was chapter 4! I know it's short but this is just covering some stuff. The next chapter will be longer ; )

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you to all the people who read it, favorited/followed and it left comments on my story. Gosh, I sound like someone accepting an award, Lol. : )

I also want to say a special thank you to **shymcat2 or at Wattpad**, who I had a lovely conversation with earlier, that encouraged me to finish writing this chapter tonight. : )


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Towards the end of the chapter my computer froze up, so I had to rewrite work on it on mobile. I apologize if there's any mistakes.

Well here it is! I hope you enjoy it! : )

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Begin Chapter 5 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

While I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep. I couldn't help but feel tomorrow would be a long day...

And boy was I right.

beep beep beep beep beep beep beepbeep beepbeep beepbeep beepbeep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-

I woke up with a start at the blaring noise my alarm clock was making, disrupting me from a peaceful sleep about curly fries and werewolves... Yeah I don't even know why that's where my subconscious took me. Although it may have had something to do with the Michael J. Fox movie marathon on t.v. last night.

Blindly, I reached a hand out from under my warm,comfortable covers to turn off the annoying contraption. I then slipped the covers off my body and sat up, rubbing my eyes when I was met with a ray of light streaming through my window. At last, I got up from my bed and started getting ready for school.

Ahhhh Mondays. The worst day of the week.

Actually the second worst. Sundays are the worst because then you know you've got another full week ahead of you.

I went to my closet and picked out a dark blue over shirt to wear unbuttoned over a t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and shoes.

After I finished getting dressed, I grabbed my book bag, and went down stairs to the kitchen. When I reached the end of the steps I was met with the view of the first floor and found my mom sitting at the kitchen table eating pancakes and reading a book that made me cringe to see my my with...

"Oh my god!" I yelled in horror. Turning around and covering my eyes.

"Stiles! What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Is that... Are you reading 50 shades of Grey?!" I managed to sputter out, uncovering my eyes and turning around slightly.

"Yes I am. Now shush, I'm getting to the good part." She said, turning to another page in that book.

"And that's my cue to leave." I said, grabbing my keys and a pancake off the counter and turned on my heels and headed for the door. Eager to go to school and try to forget this terrible moment that will most likely follow me.

As I walked to the door, my mom got out of her seat and followed me. "Stiles!"

"Yes?" I replied, turning back around

"You know your dad and I love you very much right?."

"I love you guys too, mom." I said with a smile stopping to give my mom a quick hug. Hey, even though she just damn near scarred me for life, she's still my mommy.

"Remember to come straight home after Lacrosse." She said, after she released me. "Even though I'm glad you had fun out and got lucky-" she cut off upon seeing the look on my face "-met a new 'friend'. You're still grounded for making us worry."

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?"

"Nope sweetheart. Even my tombstone will read:

_'Here lies Shannon Elizabeth Stilinski_

_Wonderful Daughter Christopher and Sue Peterson_

_Loving wife of John Stilinski_

_And_

_Doting mother of Stiles Stilinski;_

_her son who shamelessy did the 'bam bam' with a stranger he met a a nightclub'_.

"Wow. Ok, that was a good enough answer for me."

"See you later son. Try and learn something new today." My mom said and ushered me out the front door.

I shut the door behind me and walked to my beloved Betty. I unlocked the door and hopped in the jeep. Starting off on my way to Beacon Hills High school.

As I drove down the long stretch of the road, I began to prepare myself of another long day of school with my lovely peers and benching at Lacrosse practice. As I passed the houses I noticed that there was a moving van at Mrs. Keegans' old place. I used to mow her and Mr. Keegans' lawn during the summers, and she would always bake fresh cookies and share them with me. When her husband Burt passed away, I would come over and check on her when her until sadly she did as well.

I saw about 6 or 7 people in the yard. Some of them looked about my age. Hm I wonder if we'll have new students.

I pulled up to the school and and parked Betty. I got out of the jeep and made my way over to the entrance of the school.

"Stiles" Lydia appeared out of nowhere and stopped in front of me, and cutting me off.

"Um, Yes?"

"I hear you got lucky. How was it? Was he hot?" Lydia asked, quirking her eyebrow and pursing her red lips.

"Wha-. How did you-?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Allison." Lydia answered. Then waved it off and stared tugging me towards the doors to the school; still asking me questions about the 'thing that should not be spoken of-but of course will be totally over-mentioned like in a bad story-'.

It was finally the end of the day when Scott and I were on our way to the parking lot of the school. Allison got picked up early, which was weird because she's never even been absent before.

Periods 1-4 were a breeze. Except for chemistry; I never had trouble with the work, but having to sit in seat at a lab table for 45 minutes while being subjected to Mr. Harrison's glaring can really be uncomfortable.

I sighed.

Lunch was a little less bearable due to Lydias questions and Jacksons stupid jokes. I was used to him being a douche. The worst was when he said: 'Hey Stiles could you tell me what flavor a popsicle is just by sitting on it'. I was used to him being a douche. I actually kinda grew fond of it in a very minisculle, weird sort of way. That's just what he does to people who aren't Lydia and Danny.

Ok. I had to admit I actually did laugh a little at that one when he wasn't looking...

Besides I'm not upset about them knowing. I hooked up with an insanely hot dude and had breakfast with his family. The first part I'm pretty proud of.

Other than that, It felt like someone was watching me the whole period. When I looked around I was met with the brown eyes of Erica Reyes, who curled her lip at me and looked away. She was sitting with Boyd and Isaac, two kids who just like her look like they went through some weird transformation over-night and came back looking super hot and like totally different. They didn't look like the same people as they were before, except they did.

They kept walking past the table and giving me weird looks, also I'm pretty sure Isaac sniffed me at one point.

When Scott and I reached and opened the double doors, I saw a scenario that I've never even imagined.

Right there parked in front of the steps was a familair black Camaro. And inside of said Camaro was my 'Friend'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX End Chapter XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cliffhanger! Just call me Charles Dickens...I'm sorry guys.

A/N: Gesh it's been a while since I've updated. Sorry guys I had awful writers block so the chapter kept coming out crappy. But I'm finally over it now.

So basically with this story I'm trying to go in a route where it's different from the Teen Wolf storyline, but there will be similairities. There will be new characters, and present characters but with a twist to how they're all involved and what happens.

Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! : )


	6. Chapter 6

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Begin Chapter 6 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Holy God... This is my life.

If I didn't think it was impossible I would say that he looked even better than the last time I saw him.

Which really was not long ago... at all.

At the sound of the double doors being pushed open he turned to face us, surprise evident on his face even with the sunglasses. He quickly schooled his expression into a wide-toothed smirk that made the blood in my body rush south.

Damn those teenage hormones!

"Stiles" he said acknowledging, with a nod in my direction. Smirk still plain on his stupidly handsome face.

"Derek, hey..." I said weirdly. I then turned on my 'charm' and said "If you were a hamburger at McDonalds, you would be called McGorgeous". Which I regreted instantly as the words flew from my mouth.

If possible his smirk got even wider, and I was pretty sure I detected a hint of amusement, but before anyone could say anything the doors burst open and Erica sauntered out, catwalking towards the Camaro. Seriously that girl was working it. I felt my jaw drop when I saw her slide into the passenger seat throwing Scott and I a smirk. I did not expect that.

"See you soon, Stiles" Derek said smoothly before speeding away with Erica leaning over to wiggle her fingers and smirk at us through the window leaving Scott and I with our mouths agape.

"Stiles... What the hell was that?" Scott asked, looking at me.

To be be honest, I have no idea.

[Derek's P.O.V]

As I drove away from the School, I couldn't stop thinking of Stiles.

I know he's my mate. Even if Laura didn't tell me that every time I see her. I knew since the first time I saw him.

"... and I have 3 projects due tommorow...Derek?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Erica call my name. My head turned towards her for a second, then back to the road.

"You were thinking about Stiles weren't you? Erica said knowingly, and with a hint of jealousy.

I chose to ignore the last feeling eminating off of her and didn't respond to her rhetorical question.

She went silent and turned towards the window. Watching the scenery through the window, that would normally be blurry to the human eye.

I started invouluntary thinking about Stiles again. His beautiful eyes, cute moles...

and how I'd be seeing him again very soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx End Chapter 6 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: And here's the next chapter, I know it's very short. Even though you guys may hate me... I LOVE YOU! : )


	7. Chapter 7

Derek's P.O.V "-Derek?" Startled out of my daydream, I looked up from my plate towards my mother at the sound of her question. "Huh?" I replied, not fully hearing her. My family and I are currently having dinner, and by family I mean everyone. My family likes for the the whole pack to gather together frequently. That includes aunts, uncles, parents, grandparents, cousins, nieces, nephews, etc. "I asked you if you were ok." She said, looking at me with concern. "Oh lover-boy here is fine." Laura butted in-unwelcome- as I was about to tell her myself that I was fine. "He was just thinking about the cute brunette he's been stalking lately. Right Derek? Stiles was it?" "I'm not stalking him" "Ooh he's getting defensive." Peter said, clearly enjoying where this conversation was heading. "So what do you call following him around everywhere without him noticing." Laura said while leaning on her elbows, leering at me and waiting for the answer she wanted. "...Watching him... from a distance." I said, not sure why it was any of their business and how she knew that I was stalk- following him. I'm not stalking him. I'm just staying close in case anything happens... "That's called stalking Derek" My aunt Christal said with a smirk on her face. "Derek's like Edward from twilight." My little cousin Amanda said, with macaroni and cheese in her mouth. "I think it's really saying something when you get that from your 7 year old cousin, Derek." My dad said, shaking his head. ... XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX "Stiles don't touch the police radio." My dad said, swatting my hand away as I reached to listen in. He had gotten a call about a dead body found in the woods and I was so happy to be there to hear it. Well not happy that the person died, but about the awesomeness and adventure of being on a crime scene... and getting to see a dead body. Beacon Hills was pretty boring most of the time, so this was pretty exciting to me. "Stay here, and for gods sake please don't touch anything" my dad said, getting into Sheriff Stilinski mode after he pulled up to the crime scene and before getting out of the car. "Of course, I'll stay in the car. Don't I always." I said after he left, while unbuckling my seat belt so I can get out of the car and get a closer look. Before getting out of the car I pulled out my phone and sent a text message to Scott. "Dude. Dead body, woods, crime scene=AWesomeness. Meet me here." After pressing the send button on my phone I reached to open the door. As I (sneakily) exited my seat, I looked into the woods and saw a figure standing far away but close enough to me that I could make out who it was. He was staring intently at the crime scene and was clad in black and a leather jacket and he also looked like...Derek. I'd recognize that face anywhere. After looking around to make sure no one was looking. I turned back to his direction and found my eyes making contact with his. We stared at each other for what felt like minutes before he turned around and began walking away. Of course I started following him, into the woods, alone and away from people. This probably wasn't the smartest thing I've done, but in my defense what the hell was that? When we got far enough into the woulds so that we were away from seeing and hearing distance, Derek stopped walking and turned around to face me. "Derek" I said while walking closer to him. "Stiles" he returned watching me. "What the hell was that, I don't see you for a month and then when I finally do it's at a crime scene and you just walk away. No 'Hey Stiles how's it going?'." I yelled before I thought to think about what I was saying. But I don't regret saying it because that was how I felt. Because seriously, what the hell! Once more it was quiet, and all that could be heard was the eerie silence of the woods. It was weird because I never heard or seen other animals in these woods, not even squirrels or other small creatures. Just dead silence. "I'm sorry," he said, with his eyes to the ground. It was pretty awkward since for once I wasn't sure what to say, and I doubt he knew either. But hey, I have awkward moments pretty much everyday, so I was pretty sure I knew how to solve them. So I kissed him. Wasn't exactly the first thing I had in mind, but hey it got the job done. 


End file.
